


Goodbye Dearest Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Goodbyes, Sad, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony records an information-video for the viewers, in which he tells them that Ian will move to Italy for a year. ;(</p><p>[This was written when Anthony was together with Kalel, and Ian was together with Melanie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Dearest Friend

“…and that’s why Ian won’t be here for a year or so.”  
 Anthony was sitting on his a stool in the living room of the Smosh house. The camera which the young man and his friend normally used for filming was standing in front of him, recording him as he told their subscribers that Ian will live in Italy with his girlfriend for about a year, or maybe more.  
Anthony coughed and straightened his upper body again afterwards.  
“The new Smosh videos will have special guests in them, to… Replace Ian.”  
Again, Anthony felt his eyes tear up. He blinked a few times to prevent them from falling down, but he couldn’t ignore the burning pain - on his eyelids and in his heart.  
Already sobbing, the Youtube star continued: “So, look forward to that…”  
Anthony couldn’t take it anymore. He burst into tears and cried his soul out, like all the other times he tried to record this video.  
After some time, was it a minute or an hour?, Anthony ran out of tears. He sat on the floor quietly, not exactly sure when or how he got to the ground. With his last remaining energy, the young man stood up and turned the camera off.  
After a silent moment of thinking, Anthony deleted the video on the camera.  
“Okay, fourth try. You’re gonna do this.” he mumbled to himself as he switched the camera on again.  
He sat himself on the kitchen stool again, looked at his list of things to say, which was lying on the kitchen table, and finally began to talk.  
 "Hey guys!“ Anthony forced himself to smile at the camera, but as he remembered the information he had to tell, he stopped. "As you may know already from Ian’s and Melanie’s twitter feed, they had this secret thing going on. Just yesterday, they finished planning on… Moving to Italy!”  
He raised his arms when he told this information, just to make it more dramatic. The  gesture gave him the confidence to move on.  
“I know that you have a lot of questions! I don’t know the answers to them all, not even Ian does, but today I’m going to answer you why, when, for how long, and ‘what will happen to Smosh?’.”  
Anthony took a deep breath before continuing to talk.  
“Melanie is an artist. She got a wonderful job offer in northern Italy, and - as you know - Ian and Mel were in Italy for a holiday a while ago, and they loved it there.  
They thought about moving there, which won’t be easy, of course. But they decided to do it. For now, they want to stay a year there.”  
Anthony suppressed the fact that the couple wanted to stay there longer than a year, if they liked it there.  
“The reason why Ian isn’t filming this video, is, that he is already on his way. But don’t worry, there will be a goodbye video, which I will upload this friday. Oh, and don’t be surprised if he still is in the videos after that one. We filmed as much as we were able to the last few months. The videos after that will have special guests in them, to… fill the gap Ian left us. You can look forward to that.”  
Yes, Anthony thought, now he just had to say a few final words. He still felt the pain is his chest, right there where the heart was, even though he knew that emotions come from the brain. But he also knew that he already wasted all his tears, so he could move on.  
“Concerning Smosh, Ian will of course stay a part of it. He’ll edit the most videos, so he has stuff to do back there in Italy. Also, he will the join some Gamebang’s over Multiplayer and Teamspeak. It’s the same with Gametime with Smosh, too.  
So, you will most definitely not miss his face. Also, he films Smosh is Bored, sometimes with me over Skype, and appears in Melanie’s Vlogs.  
That’s all I can tell you till now, so stay tuned for more information on that topic. Byeeee!”  
After finally finishing, the young man stood up from the stool he was sitting on and stopped the recording of the camera by pressing the button. After that, he checked the footage. 'Hey guys!…’ the video began, and Anthony  had to hear all the stuff he said one more time. He was lucky, because the footage was good. The viewers would probably notice how sad Anthony looked - they just knew him to well. But he figured that he shouldn’t act like that’s nothing to be sad about, because it obviously was.  
The Youtuber decided to take a break from the topic and walked over to the small kitchen of the Smosh house to make himself a sandwich. As he sat at the table, memories of years living with his best friend and more years of filming 'Lunchtime with Smosh’ came into the man’s mind, and he thought about if both of them would still live here together, if it wasn’t for their girlfriends.  
And so, Anthony’s thoughts wandered over to Ian and Melanie again, and what they are probably doing right now, and what they are probably doing the whole next year.

After finishing his sandwich, he cleaned up and uploaded the video to YouTube, making it private, so that he can make it public whenever he feels like it.  
It was already Wednesday, meaning he had to upload the short information video today or tomorrow, at least one day before the actual good-bye video, which came out as a normal main channel video on Friday.  
 A thought crossed Anthony’s mind, which he hoped to never think, but… Could it be that his friend is acting totally selfish? Of course, he talked to Anthony and the others about the idea, but that was just a month ago. A MONTH to say goodbye for a whole year! Even now, when Ian was just gone for a few hours (Anthony saw him the last time a day ago), he missed him. No, not yet. He missed the idea of being able to see Ian everytime he wants to. Being in the same room as him. Touching him, hugging him, cuddeling with him… Whatever they sometimes do, Anthony was not able to do any of these things for a whole freaking year.  
At least he could hear his voice and see his face. Thank god for technology. He would definetly miss these things, if it wasn’t for phones and video chats. But still with all this stuff, Anthony felt like he would miss the real Ian. His beautiful eyes, his lips, his brown, bowly hair, his thighs, his bum… Wait, what was Anthony thinking? Did he just think about his best friend’s butt? Well, to be fair, it’s a very well-formed butt.

The noise of a new text message on his phone distracted Anthony from his more or less dreamy thoughts. He took his phone out of the right pocket of his beige trousers and unlocked the screen. The message was from Ian.  
  'Miss me much?’  
 Yes, Anthony thought. Yes, I miss you much. 'Haha, not yet.’ Send.  
 'oh D:’  
 The Youtuber wondered what his younger friend was doing at the moment. 'Call me?’  
'Sorry, bit expensive.’  
 'You in Italy yet?’  
 'Just arrived. We’re driving to the new home.’  
 'Temporary home you mean.’ Anthony corrected Ian.  
 'Yeah whatever.’ he replied.  
The next text was from Ian, too: 'Mel wants me to concentrate. I have to go.’  
 'Okay. Love you.’ Anthony sent it without thinking. 'Not in a gay way.’ he added.  
 'Sure. Love you too.’ After this message, Anthony saw that his friend went offline. Sad, he closed the app and locked his phone. Sliding it into his pocket again, the text message sound went off again. The Youtuber checked his phone again. The message was from Ian.  
 'Not in a gay way.’  
'Sure’, Anthony typed. Send.


End file.
